


Love Drunk

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghee is determined to have a good time for her first night out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. Song is Boys Like Girls' "Love Drunk".

Junghee gave herself a once over in the mirror before turning to face her best friend and posing cutely.

“How do I look?” she asked, batting her eyelashes and smirking as Gwiboon rolled her eyes.

“You look fine, can we go now? Please?”

“Psht, you’ve only been waiting for like five minutes, don’t even play.”

The two girls grabbed their purses and left their hotel room, giggling excitedly as they made their way to the elevator.

Having spent the past week of their vacation under the careful gaze of her parents, Junghee was overcome with excitement at the possibility that they would finally have a night out to do as they please. The girls had been dying to go out and had wasted no time encouraging Junghee’s parents to enjoy a romantic night cruise for their anniversary night.

Exiting the extravagant hotel, Gwiboon strode to the curb and hailed down a taxi. Her long legs looked amazing in her short denim skirt and high heeled boots and Junghee couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the sight. She bit back the familiar feeling and reminded herself that there was no use comparing herself to the younger girl, she had a mission for tonight and was determined to be successful.

Since coming out to her, Gwiboon had been dying to get her cousin out on the town and finally experience the gay nightlife that the big city had to offer. Gwiboon had just ended a relationship and was definitely more than ready to find a one-night-stand/summer fling and was glad to share the experience with Junghee.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Gwiboon giggled into her ear as a cab finally pulled over and they clambered in. She gave the driver directions and grinned cheekily at Junghee when he raised his eyebrows slightly at their destination.

Junghee smiled half-heartedly and fidgeted nervously, causing Gwiboon to throw her arm around her shoulders and squeeze her affectionately.

“Hey, you look great. You’re going to find someone no problem.”

The blonde nodded but couldn’t quite get rid of her nerves completely. She was ready for tonight, to take that next step, but she was also unsure of just how it would all play out.

Fortunately for Junghee, Gwiboon was a woman with a mission and led the shorter girl right to the bar where they ordered strong drink after strong drink until they were both tipsy and giggling at absolutely nothing.

Gwiboon had her head thrown back, an arm braced on Junghee’s shoulder to keep her place and Junghee couldn’t help but feel grateful to her cousin. Although she was the older of the two, her cousin had always held more self-confidence and had always been true to herself. Unlike Junghee, she had never officially “come out” and had just started dating whomever she pleased. Her first girlfriend had turned into a messy break up and the boyfriend that followed had been doting but unlucky once Gwiboon had lost interest. Junghee envied her freedom but had kept her head down until she had thoroughly felt confident and comfortable enough to finally tell her family and friends that she was gay.

The shocked look on her parents’ faces swam before her eyes now and she quickly blinked back the image, not wanting it to affect her for a second on what was supposed to be her fun night out. She deserved this and had waited for months, years really, to finally be free.

Scanning the crowd around them, Junghee couldn’t help but notice another pair of girls staring at her and Gwiboon openly. They were both taller, definitely taller than Gwiboon, but were beautiful in their own way. Where one was tall and slender with an almost elegant grace reminiscent of a dancer, the other was slender but more muscular like an athlete. The two caught Junghee openly staring and she flinched, forcing her attention back to her cousin.

Completely lost in her story, Gwiboon missed the interaction until the two other girls were standing right next to them, crowding unusually close in the packed bar.

Affronted at the suddenness of the intruders, Gwiboon turned to glare at the two but was cut off when one of the girls asked sweetly, “Care to dance?” A surprised “Oh” left Gwiboon’s face at the beautiful girl before her, quickly recovered with a bright smile and a confident nod before she hopped off of her barstool to follow her onto the dance floor. Junghee caught the way Gwiboon checked out the slightly taller girl she was following and laughed when she turned back to mouth “OH my god, what a babe!” before latching herself onto the other and getting lost in the crowd of swaying bodies.

Junghee glanced nervously up at the other girl, who was now seated where Gwiboon had sat previously.

“What’re you drinking?” she asked politely, a charming smile on her face.

“Um…a vodka cranberry,” Junghee said nervously, trying not to blush at the thought that a hot girl was talking to her – possibly buying her a drink!

The girl indeed motioned to the bartended for two drinks, pointing at Junghee’s empty glass before turning back to face the younger girl.

“Sorry for my friend’s abruptness, Taeyeon just really likes to dance with hot girls and couldn’t stop talking about your friend…” she trailed off as if she wasn’t sure what else to say.

Wanting to reassure her, Junghee smiled and placed a hand lightly on the taller girl’s arm, “Oh, it’s fine. Gwiboon loves to dance. I was probably just distracting her since it’s…” but she caught herself just in time, not wanting to air all of her dirty laundry for fear of scaring this beauty away.

“I’m Minjung, by the way.” The other said, noticing Junghee’s unease and sweetly trying to make the atmosphere more comfortable.

“Junghee,” she replied, a blush once again forming on her cheeks as the other girl leaned forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Before anything else could be said, the bartender came over with their drinks and Minjung paid, gracing Junghee with yet another beatific smile. The two clinked glasses and took a swig, Minjung’s eyes widening when Junghee downed the whole thing and wiped her mouth.

“How do you feel about dancing?” she said, hoping to sound sexy and confident. The taller girl beamed and finished her own drink before taking Junghee’s hand and standing, helping the shorter girl off of the tall stool.

Now that they were standing, Junghee couldn’t help but notice the startling height difference between the two and worried that Minjung wouldn’t be into short girls, but the other seemed to not care as she pulled Junghee behind her to a clear spot on the dance floor.

Although they were a bit awkward at first, they two finally found a rhythm and their bodies began to move together in a sway of hips no doubt aided by the alcohol coursing through their systems.

The songs steadily became more sensual and Junghee couldn’t help but marvel at Minjung’s ability to draw her closer and guide her hips to the beat, her larger hands gripping tightly and causing Junghee to moan, leaning her head back in ecstasy.

Although drunk and lost in the moment, Junghee could still hazily appreciate the exact way Minjung’s breasts rubbed tantalizingly against her shoulder blades; the way Junghee seemed to fit perfectly under the other girls’ chin as they moved together; the way their hips ground together in sync to the heavy beat until they were both sweaty and breathless.

“Let’s get out of here,” Minjung breathed into her ear, pulling Junghee’s long blonde hair to one side so she could leave little kisses down the expanse of her now exposed neck. Junghee groaned at the attention, loving every second of it as she nodded in agreement.

She treasured the way the taller girl wrapped her arm around her hips, keeping them close as they made their way out into the open night air and waited for a taxi. Junghee was too drunk to feel her familiar twinge of self-doubt at people’s stares, too caught up in the way Minjung was looking at her to be bothered by what other people might be thinking.

Minjung ushered her into the cab and Junghee desperately grabbed her hand once the taller was seated next to her. Minjung smiled at her and bent forward to capture Junghee’s lips in a passionate kiss before the cab driver was loudly clearing their throat.

Giggling, the two broke apart but only enough so Junghee could give the driver the address to her hotel. Minjung’s large, soulful eyes bored into the shorter until she was overcome with need and moved so that she was straddling the taller girl.

Minjung’s hands found purchase on Junghee’s waist and the younger took in a shuddering breath, reaching her hands up tentatively to graze lightly up her arms until she was cupping her face in her hands. Their breaths mingled and tension rose as neither moved to close the distance between them. Junghee’s eyes danced over the perfect curve of Minjung’s nose, the plump flesh of her lips, and the soft caress of her breasts against Junghee’s own.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Minjung said quietly, moving her hands slowly up Junghee’s back and pushing her forward calmly as if they had all the time in the world and were not in the back of a cab.

Another loud noise disrupted their moment and signaled that they had arrived at their destination. Junghee carefully extricated herself from Minjung’s lap, not wanting her extremely tight skirt to slide any further up her thighs and flash their driver. Minjung, however, seemed not to care as she ran her hand up one leg across the juncture of her legs, and back down the other leg, sinking her nails into the soft flesh before releasing her grip, almost regretfully, and handing over the cab fare quickly.

Junghee was waiting anxiously on the curb, her arms wrapped around her torso to fight off the cool night air that contrasted with the previous heat of the cab and Minjung’s attention.

Junghee grabbed the other girl’s hand as soon as she was free of the cab and smiled slyly before dragging her into the hotel lobby towards the elevators.

Once alone in the enclosed space, Minjung unabashedly covered Junghee with her own body, one hand finding purchase on Junghee’s breasts while the other snuck under the short skirt and played with the lace of her thong. The blonde whined at the attention and clung to the redhead for dear life, loving the attention yet aware that they needed to wait until they were safely tucked away in her hotel room to do anything more serious. The taller girl stroked her over her underwear, careful to keep her hands in place while Junghee sensitively writhed against her.

Minjung loved the way that the shorter girl was reacting and couldn’t help but feel a bit inadequate next to her. Junghee seemed so free in knowing what she wanted, in displaying what she needed, and Minjung couldn’t help but love it and be jealous.

Although Taeyeon had been the first to approach the girls, it was Minjung who had been ogling the hot blonde all night. While she generally went for other athletes like herself and wasn’t usually attracted to shorter girls, she couldn’t help but be drawn in by those big puppy dog eyes and the soft shine to her obviously bleached hair. The low-cut bedazzled tank top and skin-tight short skirt showed off the other girls’ body perfectly and had given Minjung little room to argue when her friend had asked her if she was interested.

Junghee broke away from Minjung’s hold and she couldn’t help but whine, needing to be close to the other girl after a night of pining.

The shorter laughed and smacked her arm cutely, causing another pang of need to course through Minjung until she realized they were leaving the elevator and heading towards a room.

Finally.

Junghee swiped her key card in the slot and hurriedly opened the door when the light turned green. Minjung followed her into the room, pausing to put the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the doorknob before closing the door and locking it.

“Get over here,” Junghee called, already laying on the bed and working to pull off her clothes.

Minjung’s mouth dried at the sight before her. If Junghee had been gorgeous before it was nothing in comparison to what she looked like naked. Her small breasts bounced perkily as she shimmied out of her underwear before lying back on the bed to smile seductively up at the redhead.

Not wanting to waste another second, Minjung unceremoniously threw her clothes off and joined her on the bed. She immediately captured Junghee’s sweet mouth in a heated kiss and allowed her hands to wander freely over the perfect expanse of skin beneath her. Junghee moaned into the kiss, one hand fisting in Minjung’s silky hair while the other wound its way down her body, nails scraping and leaving light red scratches behind.

Minjung shivered at the sensation and couldn’t hold back a groan of her own as Junghee’s hand cupped her mound warmly, small fingers tracing patterns onto her recently shaved skin as she broke the kiss.

“Is this okay?” Junghee asked sincerely, concern flooding her big, caring eyes and causing Minjung to laugh lightly, head leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the crease between her eyebrows.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Are you okay? With this?” she asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn’t the only one consenting to the party.

“Yessss,” Junghee hissed before leaning up to once again capture Minjung’s plush lips with her own and losing herself to the heated look in the other girl’s eyes.

~

The next afternoon, Minjung stretched languidly and was glad for her years of playing college soccer for the fact that she wasn’t sore after the night she had just had. Although Junghee may be small, she was tenacious and had been eager to try every position, every possible point of pleasure possible until the two girls had collapsed in exhaustion when the sun had just begun rising.

Junghee snuggled against her, her face pressed adorably into the side of Minjung’s breast as if it were a pillow while an arm was slung lazily around her waist and a leg was wound between Minjungs’ as if she was desperate for contact even in her sleep.

A soft clicking noise came from the door and Minjung’s heart froze, afraid that the maids had decided to ignore the sign she had placed on their door. The door opened and Minjung hurried to grab the long-forgotten comforter from the floor right before the door opened and was caught on the chain.

“Junghee come open this door you lazy piece of shit!” someone whined from the other side, jostling it before closing it again.

Minjung breathed a sigh of relief at the save and hurried to wake up the sleeping beauty next to her.

“Junghee-ah, sweets, there’s someone at the door,” she said softly but loud enough to not be a whisper. The blonde only whined and snuggled more firmly into Minjung’s side.

Sighing at the cute sight, and smugly happy with the other girls’ sleepy attention, Minjung placed a sloppy kiss on Junghee’s shoulder, nipping playfully.

“Wake up, sleepy butt!” followed by a light tap to Junghee’s perky little ass.

“Mmph,” Junghee said, biting down onto Minjung’s breast in annoyance at being awoken so rudely.

“I wanted morning cuddles, not this,” she grumbled, finally turning over so that she was lying on her back and her arm was thrown over her eyes in a look reminiscent of forlorn Disney princess.

Chuckling, Minjung placed a kiss on Junghee’s forehead right before she began tickling her, attacking all of her sensitive places until the girl fell off of the bed with an indignant squawk.

“Yah!” she said, glaring up at the redhead from her angry heap on the floor. Minjung wanted nothing more than to join her on the floor and put that pout to good use but was interrupted by another loud pounding on the door.

“Kim Junghee, you open this door right now or so help me I am calling grandma and telling her about that time you spilled juice on her brand new carpet-“

“Aish, I’m coming!” Junghee shouted, cutting off the other girl’s rant before hastily wrapping herself in one of the hotel robes. She giggled at the sight of Minjung rushing to the bathroom naked before wrenching the door open.

Gwiboon stood before her a knowing smirk on her face as she attempted to move past her cousin into the room.

Junghee’s short but solid frame blocked the other girl from entering as she smacked her on the head.

“Yah! I have a date. Don’t be rude and just pretend like you can barge in here! We were going to have a lovely afternoon and you ruined it. You took away my cuddles!” Junghee hissed, once again rapping the other girl on the head lightly.

Gwiboon eyed her warily, “Are you still drunk?”

Junghee giggled, leaning against the doorframe for support as the truth hit and she felt giddy once again.

“I think I’m love drunk,” she said breathily, covering her mouth as the words escaped and a blush crept over her cheeks.

“Oh my god, you get one night of pussy and think you’re in love. What am I going to do with you?” Gwiboon said, chucking the shorter under the chin before ruffling her hair.

“Don’t talk like that,” Junghee whispered, eyes wide with innocence at her cousin’s word choice.

“What, like you didn’t spend all of last night doing exactly that?” a voice said behind her, a familiar hand reaching out to wrap her in a warm embrace.

Junghee looked up sheepishly at Minjung, hating the smirk coming from her cousin.

“If you don’t mind, we’ve got some things to take care of.” Minjung said politely, smiling kindly yet dismissively at the other girl before bowing slightly and shutting the door. Junghee’s mouth opened in surprise before she was pushed up against the door, hands opening her robe in desperation as a mouth crashed against hers.

She surrendered to Minjung’s desire and allowed her own to rose to the surface, barely able to register the bark of laughter from the other side of the door as she was guided over to the large, comfortable bed and once again became drunk from the onslaught of sensations coursing through her body.


End file.
